1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device with wiring which has contacts of low resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1-3 are cross sectional views, illustrating a method for manufacturing a first conventional semiconductor device, i.e. a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Read Write Memory). First, an element-separating oxide film 2 is formed on a P-type silicon substrate 1, thereby separating the surface thereof into a memory cell region 1a and a peripheral circuit region 1b. Then, a gate insulating film 3 is formed on the P-type silicon substrate 1. Gate electrodes 4 each of which is incorporated in a transistor 6 for data transmission are provided on the gate insulating film 3 in the memory cell region 1a. A gate electrode for a driving transistor (not shown) is formed on the gate insulating film 3 in the peripheral circuit region 1b.
Subsequently, ions of an impurity are injected into the P-type silicon substrate 1, using as masks the gate electrodes of the transistors 6 for data transmission and the gate electrode of the driving transistor. As a result, diffusion layers 15 and 5 for forming the source and drain regions of the driving transistor and the data-transmitting transistors 6 are formed in the P-type silicon substrate 1. In other words, the data-transmitting transistors 6 each consisting of the gate insulating film 3, the gate electrode 4 and the diffusion layer 5 serving as the source/drain region are formed in the memory cell region 1a. The driving transistor is formed in the peripheral circuit region 1b. The memory cell region has a capacity for data accumulation. These transistors 6 and the data accumulation capacity form one memory cell.
Thereafter, an insulating film 7 is formed on the side surfaces and the upper surfaces of the gate electrodes 4. An interlayer insulating film 8 is formed on the insulating film 7, the P-type silicon substrate 1, and the element-separating oxide film 2. Then, a first contact hole 8a for a bit line is formed in the interlayer insulating film 8 such that the hole 8a is aligned with the gate electrodes 4, by the use of FOBIC (Fully Overlapping Bitline Contact) described in 1987 Symposium on VLSI Technology, Digest of Technical Papers, p. 93. Subsequently, a second contact hole 8b is formed in the interlayer insulating film 8 in the peripheral circuit region 1b.
As is shown in FIG. 2, a polysilicon film 9 having a thickness of about 1000 .ANG. is deposited on the interlayer insulating film 8 and on the inner surfaces of the first and second contact holes 8a and 8b by means of the CVID (Chemical vapor Deposition). Thereafter, about 5.times.10.sup.15 cm.sup.-2 of ions of an N-type impurity 10 such as phosphorus or arsenic are injected into the P-type silicon substrate 1, using the interlayer insulating film 8 as a mask. As a result, N-type diffusion layers 11 and 12 of high density are formed in the surface portions of the substrate 1 which are located under the first and second holes 8a and 8b.
Thereafter, as is shown in FIG. 3, a WSi.sub.2 film 13 having a thickness of about 2000 .ANG. is deposited on the polysilicon film 9 by sputtering. Then, the WSi.sub.2 film 13 and the polysilicon film 9 are patterned by lithography and RIE (Reactive Ion Etching), thereby forming a bit line 14 as a polycide wire which has a laminated structure of the WSi.sub.2 film 13 and the polysilicon film 9. The WSi.sub.2 film 13 is annealed at a relatively high temperature, e.g. 800-950.degree. C., so as to activate the diffusion layer and stabilize the film 13.
Since in the above-described first conventional semiconductor device, the P-type silicon substrate 1 and the polysilicon film 9 contact each other in the first and second contact holes 8a and 8b, the contact resistance in each of the holes cannot be reduced, although the rate of PN-junction failure can be reduced. As regards the contact resistance of the bit line contact in the memory cell region 1a, it suffices if the contact resistance is lower than the channel resistance of the data-transmitting transistor 6. This means that the contact resistance of the bit line is not necessarily set to a very low value, and may be set, for example, to about 1 k.OMEGA.. On the other hand, the contact resistance in the second contact hole 8b in the peripheral circuit region 1b must be set to a low value with respect to the channel resistance of the driving transistor, i.e., to a value of as low as several tens .OMEGA.. The above-described manufacturing method cannot satisfy the requirement that the contact resistance in the peripheral circuit region 1b be kept to a very low value, as the degree of integration increases.
FIGS. 4 and 5 are cross sectional views, illustrating a method for manufacturing a second conventional semiconductor device. In these figures, elements similar to those employed in the first conventional semiconductor device are denoted by corresponding reference numerals, and an explanation will be given of only different elements.
As is shown in FIG. 4, a laminated film 21 consisting of a TiN upper layer and a Ti lower layer is formed, by sputtering, on the interlayer insulating film 8 and on the inner surface of each of the first and second contact holes 8a and 8b. Then, the resultant structure is annealed at a relatively low temperature, for example, of about 600.degree. C., thereby forming a TiSi.sub.2 film on the bottom of each of the first and second contact holes 8a and 8b.
Thereafter, as is shown in FIG. 5, a metal film 22 of W or the like is deposited on the laminated film 21 by the CVI). Subsequently, the metal film 22 and the laminated film 21 are patterned by lithography and RIE, thereby forming in the memory cell region 1a a bit line 23 consisting of the laminated film 21 and the metal film 22.
As described above, in the above-described second conventional semiconductor device, the P-type silicon substrate 1 contacts the Ti lower layer of the laminated film 21 in each of the first and second contact holes 8a and 8b. Therefore, the contact resistance is made low in the contact holes 8a and 8b, but the rate of pn-junction failure is high since a silicide is formed as a result of reaction of Ti and Si in the contact portion of the P-type silicon substrate 1 and the Ti layer. In other words, silicon contained in the N-type diffusion layers 11 and 12 becomes a silicide as a result of reaction of Ti and Si in the contact portion, so that pn-junction failure is liable to occur in the N-type diffusion layers 11 and 12.
Forming deep N-type diffusion layers 11 and 12 is considered to prevent the failure. However, although deep diffusion layers can prevent the failure, they reduce the withstand voltage between adjacent elements. This is because the distance between the adjacent elements is shortened as their size is reduced. Therefore, the diffusion layers 11 and 12 cannot actually be made deep, and accordingly the pn-junction failure cannot be prevented.
The occurrence of the pn-junction failure is especially disadvantage to the bit line contacts in the memory cell region 1a, since the number of the bit line contacts in the memory cell region 1a is much larger than that of the contacts in the peripheral circuit region 1b. Specifically, where the number of the contacts in the peripheral circuit region 1b is several tens thousands, the number of the bit line contacts in the memory cell region 1a is several millions. Thus, the method for manufacturing the second conventional semiconductor device cannot satisfy the requirement that the rate of pn-junction failure in the memory cell region 1a be kept low.
FIG. 6 is a cross sectional view, showing a CMOS DRAM as a third conventional semiconductor device. In FIG. 6, elements similar to those employed in the first conventional semiconductor device are denoted by corresponding reference numerals, and an explanation will be given of only different elements.
First, a P-type well region 28 and an N-type well region 29 are formed in a P-type silicon substrate 1. Then, first and second element-separating oxide films 2a and 2b are formed on the P-type silicon substrate 1. The first element-separating oxide film 2a divides the surface of the P-type silicon substrate 1 into a memory cell region 1a and a peripheral circuit region 1b.
N-type diffusion layers 5 and 15 for forming the source and drain regions are formed in the P-type well region 28, and a P-type diffusion layer 17 is formed in the N-type well region 29.
Then, a first interlayer insulating film 8 is formed on the P-type silicon substrate 1, and the element-separating oxide films 2a and 2b. A first contact hole 8a for a bit line is formed in the interlayer insulating film 8 in the memory cell region 1a such that the hole 8a is aligned with gate electrodes 4. Subsequently, a polysilicon film 9 having a thickness of about 1000 .ANG. is deposited on the interlayer insulating film 8 and on the inner surface of the first contact hole 8a by means of CVD. Thereafter, N-type diffusion layer 11 of high density is formed in the surface portion of the P-type silicon substrate 1 which is located under the first hole 8a.
Thereafter, a WSi.sub.2 film 13 is deposited on the polysilicon film 9. Then, the WSi.sub.2 film 13 and the polysilicon film 9 are patterned by the lithography and the RIE, thereby forming, in the memory cell region 1a, a bit line 14 as a polycide wire which has a laminated structure of the WSi.sub.2 film 13 and the polysilicon film 9, and a polycide wire 16 in the peripheral circuit region 1b. The WSi.sub.2 film 13 is then annealed.
Subsequently, a second interlayer insulating film 18 is deposited on the first interlayer insulating film 8, the bit line 14, and the polycide wire 16. Third and fourth contact holes 18a and 18b and a fifth contact hole (not shown) are formed in the first and second interlayer insulating films 8 and 18. Further, a sixth contact hole 18d is formed in the second interlayer insulating film 18. The third contact hole 18a extends to the N-type diffusion layer 15, while the fourth contact hole 18b extends to the P-type diffusion layer 17. The fifth contact hole extends to a gate electrode (not shown), while the sixth contact hole 18d extends to the polycide wire 16 located at a level identical to that of the bit line.
Then, a laminated film (not shown) consisting of a TiN upper layer and a Ti lower layer is deposited on the inner surfaces of the third through sixth contact holes 18a, 18b, 18d, and on the second interlayer insulating film 18. An Al alloy film is formed on the laminated film. Thereafter, the laminated film and the Al alloy film are patterned, therefore a first Al wire 19 is formed on the second interlayer insulating film 18. A third interlayer insulating film 20 is deposited on the first Al wire 19 and the second interlayer insulating film 18. A seventh contact hole 20a is formed in the interlayer insulating film 20 such that it extends to the first Al wire 19. A second Al wire 24 is formed on the inner surface of the seventh contact hole 20a and on the third interlayer insulating film 20.
In the above-described method for manufacturing the third conventional semiconductor device, the rate of pn-junction failure can be kept low since the P-type silicon substrate 1 contacts the polysilicon film 9 in the first contact hole 8a. The contact resistance can be reduced, since the diffusion layers 15 and 17 contact the first Al wire 19 in the third and fourth contact holes 18a and 18b. In this case, however, since the third and fourth contact holes 18a and 18b have a great depth, it is possible that the Al wire 19 is broken in the hole 18a or 18b.